Breach
'''Breach '''is a game mode which takes place in a SCP foundation site, where multiple animate objects have breached containment of the facility. The goal is to find keycard and other gadgets to escape before you meet a gruesome demise. Description The gamemode consists of 4 different classes players randomly spawn as. Foundation staff (Class-Ds and Researchers) need to attempt to get themselves rescued by their comrades on the outside willing to escort them. Researchers want to be escorted by the Mobile Task Force, and D-Classes want to be captured by Chaos Insurgency. The MTF and CI are rivals, who try to kill who the other is trying to save, and escort their own. SCPs are objects with anomalous properties, whose main goal is to escape and execute all in their path. Human Roles D-class: Prisoners on death row recruited to work for the Foundation. They are given nothing to start off with, and must find items of use to them. They are the target of any Mobile Task Force member, and will be KOS (Killed on sight). Their objective is to slip past all the dangers, and escape to freedom. Researchers: Scientists working under the Foundation to study SCPs. They start with a Level 2 Keycard, and can team us with Class-Ds to escape together. They will be murdered on sight by any Chaos Insurgency if they happen to come across them, but are always willing to meet the MTF for a free pass to escape. MTF Guard: The powerful guards that come from the Entrance Zone to save their friends and shoot their enemies. They come with a Level 3 keycard, a randomized assault rifle, and a S-Nav 300. Within the group is the MTF Commander, which starts with a Level 4, a Medkit, and smoke grenades. Their objective is to escort Researchers to the outside exit, and keep Class-Ds from getting there by any means. MTF Nine Tailed Fox: The elite task force sent in to stop the breach in progress. They come with a Level 5 keycard, hard to puncture bulletproof vest, and a powerful assault rifle. They come in a group of nine, and are essentially a stronger version of the regular MTF guard. Chaos Insurgency Soldier: the CI is a rival organisation to the Foundation, hell-bent on killing all of the foundation soldiers and helping all D-Classes escape. They come armed with better weapons, SLAM bombs, and a bulletproof vest identical to the MTF guards. They kill researchers and MTF on sight. One CI will spawn among the MTF, but is hidden by an identical vest and weapons. This person is dubbed the Chaos Insuregency Spy, who must try to kill all of the MTF, in a TTT like way. SCP Roles SCP-106: A decaying, rotting old man who teleports you into his pocket dimension for you to die. His goal is to escape, and not get caught by anyone. SCP-035: A porceline comedy mask that hah possessed a researcher. Use your Skorpion to shoot everybody and run to freedom. SCP-173: A concrete statue that only moves when not seen. Can be easily caught by a gang of people, and damaged until destroyed. Can kill instantly via fatal cervical fracture, and has a special ability which blinds everybody near it. SCP-049: A plague doctor that can turn all other roles into his "cured" helpers. Moves the second slowest of all SCPs. SCP-049-2 is a human with zombie-like properties, who bludgeon their targets and are the expendable minions of 49. SCP-682: A giant lizard who can rush his targets and 1-hit bite them. They solely want to escape, and would only kill to leave. SCP-999: A orange slime that helps all players, and is hostile to nobody. It heals players and still wants to escape. SCP-996: A white, hairless humanoid that can slip by enemies with it's invisibility. Trivia -Information for this article was taken from the Breach server known as RN: SCP -Based after a video game called SCP: Containment Breach by Regalis Category:Gamemodes